Deception and Lies
by hardxcorexhollyxwood
Summary: Stefano Dimera returns! And there is a new girl in Salem, does she hold the key to John's past? And what does this mean for Phillip? [sorry i'm not to good at summaries! please read and review, i'll return the favor. this is my first fanfic!]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This story takes place a little bit in the future, let's say about three months from where the show is now (9/06). Phillip and Belle have broken up and he is running Titan now. John and Marlena are back in Salem, happily married. The Gloved Hand still remains a mystery, and Austin and Carrie are long gone.

Disclaimer: Days of our Lives, and its characters are all property of NBC and I in no way claim they are mine.

However: the charcter of Nina is soley mine, she is a product of my imaginaton.

PLEASE! Read and Reveiw. I want to know if I should finish the story or not. And I know a new character will take a little getting used to, but don't worry, your favorite Days character's are still major players! Oh and this is my first Fan Fic so please try and understand if things aren't perfect. Hope you like the story,

Ashley

chapter 1:

**Venice, Italy**

Nina Dimera stumbled through the door of the mansion, she was a little more tipsy then she originally thought, and on reflection should not have driven herself home from prep school.

She hated that damn prep school with a passion, and had come home with the intention of telling her Father she was done. She knew he would be furious at her for not following one of his "ordrers" and to be honest she was a little scared. Her Father was not the kind of man to take no for an answer.

"Damn!"

She lost her footing and grabbed onto the candlestick on the nearest wall in an effort to regain her balance. The candlestick moved beneth her hand and sent her spirawling down a hidden staircase.

Where the hell had that come from? A secert passage way in her home? Why? The mansion had been in her family for centeries, what possible purpose could there be?

With a groan she lifted her head and looked around. The place was too clean not to be used freqently. She slowly got up and walked to the first door, it was openend and appeared to be someone's office.

Where had they gone? The light is on but it seems deserted.

She walked around looking at everything. The walls where lined with bookshelves and file cabinets.

"I could swear I heard a nosie from this direction."

Nina ducked behind the couch at the last minute as the vocies appeared in the doorway.

"I don't hear anything, boss."

It was Bart, her Father's righthand man.

"Well no matter, back to business. Antonio and Nick just called, it seems Nina has slipped away from them yet again." Stefano settled down into the chair behind his desk and turned around to face Bart. "That girl is becoming a problem."

"Yes, Boss. I-I always thought keeping her yourself wasn't the best of ideas..." Bart's vocie trailed off at the look Stefano shot him.

"Regardless of the fact that she was raised here with me, and not in Salem, she becomes more and more John Black's daughter with every passing year." Stefano said sighing.

_What! Not her father? Stefano wasn't her father? And this John Black was? How? Why? What was going on?_

"It seems we are going to have to locate Nina, and put her somewhere she won't cause anymore trouble with us, until I'm ready to go forward with the plan. Call the Boys and and have them ready the jet, we're leaving as soon as they locate the girl."

After they left Nina stayed behind the couch, trembling in shock. Her father wasn't her father. This mysterious John Black was. And whats this plan Fath-Stefano was speaking of? What did it all have to do with her? There was no time to think about that now, she had to get out of there before she was found.

But where to go? She did'nt have a whole lot of money on her, and she had to go somewhere they would never suspect. Wait, he'd said _Salem._ She'd heard the place mentioned many times in her childhood, it was in the United States.

That's where she'd go, and get the answers she needed, and to do that she had to find John Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Salem, USA**

Nina laid back in her bed at the Salem Inn reflecting on how she'd arrived here. It had been one wild ride. Sneaking out of the mansion undetected, and boarding a flight out of Italy at the last moment hadn't been cheap. At least she had the money she had found in Stefano's-

_Stefano._

Not her father.

It still seemed so unreal! Her whole life had been a lie. God, what was she going to do? She only had a few thousand dollars left, and a gun. She didnt even have a change of clothes. And how was she going to find John Black? She did'nt even know what he looked like. She'd have to locate a computer tomorrow and look him up.

What would she say? "Hi, I'm your daugther."

He proably didn't even want her.

She was all alone in a foreign country, and she had never been this scared in her life.

Phillip Kiriakis sat at the bar in Dune drowning his sarrows in his cups. He saw the pititful looks he was getting and didn't care. They didn't live his life, they had no idea what it was like to have everything you hold dear to you gone in an instant. Even though he had been the one to leave Belle, it didnt change the fact that he stilled loved and missed her. And Claire.

_God Claire._

His beautiful little girl.

No, not his. _Shawn's. _

"Hey Bartender, can i get another over here?" Phillip yelled.

She slid up saying, "Don't you think you've had enough aready?"

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Hey take it easy, I'm only trying to look out for you." She poured him another shot of vodka and was on her way.

He took the shot in one smooth motion. Feeling it burn all the way down his thoart. Sighing he took out his wallet and left a hundred dollar bill on the countertop, and paused after pulling out a picture of Belle and Claire. He had taken it at Shawn and Mimi's Wedding. They looked so beautiful. His heartached at the loss and he shoved the picture away, and wondered if anything would ever be okay again.

**Venice, Italy**

Stefano paced around his palor wondering where Nina was. It had been three days and still no word on her whereabouts. Where the hell was she? How had she managed to disappear without a trace, and why?

"Boss we got some news."

He turned around and faced Bart, Antonio and Nick. "It better be good."

"The good news is we've found her." Bart looked around wishing he didn't have to tell Stefano the rest. He new the Boss wasnt going to like this in the least.

"Well? I'm waiting Bart."

"It seems she booked a flight to New York..."

"New York? Why the hell would she do that? She's never been to America before..."

"Well you see f-from t-there she uhh..."

"Bart, stop stuttering and be out with it!" Stefano demanded as he slammed his fist on the table.

Nick stepped forward and offered up the rest. "From New York she flew to Salem."

"What! This can't be happening, how on earth did this happen?"

"Well it appears that she knows about John Black, sir."

"How?"

"We checked the security camera's and it appears she came here the night she gave the slip to Antonio and I." Nick looked to Bart to continue.

"Yes, it seems she found her way through the secert passage way in the hall, and was indeed in the downstairs office when we were discussing her er situation." Bart confessed.

"Damn! So she knows about John Black does she? Well Boys it looks like your going to America." Stefano said to Nick and Antonio. "Get her and bring her back as quitly as possible, and under no circumstances is she to make contact with John. Do you understand? I won't have her ruining my plans."

"Yes Boss." And with that the two departed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Salem USA**

Nina sat in a booth at drinking a cup of coffee and looking at all the information she'd managed to gather on John Black.

So this was her father? He was'nt what she imagined. He seemed successful and he had a family. A wife named Marelna. Was this Marlena woman her mother? And why had they throughen her away? How had she become Stefano's? They had a daughter. Belle. She had a sister?

Sighing she rubbed her head. This was just too much to handle all at once. She was so angry at everyone. Stefano had lied to her her entire life, her real family had abandoned her without a second thought or so it appeared, why hadnt they wanted her?

She put the picture of John in her pocket, and put down a five dollar bill and made her way out. She was going to go find Basic Black. She wanted to see him for herself.

But first things first, she needed to rent a car, and purchase a camera.

John Black stood outside Basic Black holding his granddaughter Claire and catching up with his daughter.

"Isabella, I really would like it if you and Claire came and stayed with your Mother and me. You could have your old room back and everything..."

"No Dad. But thank you. I don't want to intrude on Mom and you. After everything you two have been through, it just wouldnt be right."

"Izie, I don't like the idea of Claire and you all alone in the loft, and with another baby on the way, I'd just feel awhole lot better knowing you werent alone."

Sighing Belle shook her head. "No Dad, we'll be fine. And Shawn is just down the hallway if I need anything so please don't worry."

"Can't help it sweet heart." John pulled her in for a hug. "You just take care of yourself okay?"

"Of course. But I really need to get going, I have a Doctor's appiontment. Love you."

"Love you too Isabella." He said as he handed Clarie back to her mother and watched the two of them walk away.

Something wasnt right. He could feel it. The whole time he was with Belle he had felt as if someone was watching him. He scanned the area, but came up with nothing.

All the way home he just couldnt shake the uneasy feeling he had gotten, something just wasnt right.

Nina drove back to the hotel, cursing at herself. Why had'nt she approached him? She'd had the oppotunity outside of Basic Black while he was talking with _Belle. _She couldn't help but be jealous. All her life she envyed all the girls at school whose fathers were so loving and involved while hers was never around. No wonder Stefano had never really cared about the little things, like birthday parties, hoildays. He was always on some business trip. The whole time she wasnt even his. Why had he kept her? It was obvious he wasnt the fatherly type. It must have something to do with this "plan" he spoke of.

Sighning she decided to stop at The Brady Pub for dinner. It looked like a nice little diner, somewhere quite where she could go unnoticed. She parked her car and walked towards the dinner, she was so lost in her thoughts she didnt even notice the car coming straight at her, tell the driver blared the horns.

Phillip couldn't believe it. Who is this crazy girl who just stepped out onto the street causing him to run into a garabage bin? He climbed out of his car and appraoched the wide-eyed girl, who just starred at him trembling.

"What the hell where you thinking!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a good shake. "You could have killed yourself:"

The girl said nothing, and claming down Phillip realized he was scaring her, so he released her, and she immediatly stumbled away from him.

"Well arent you going to say anything? Are you hurt?"

Finally the girl took a deep breath and spoke. "N-No I'm fine. Just a little shooken up, no thanks to you! Who do you think you are almost running me down and then shaking the life out of me!"

"What! ME almost running YOU down! Your the one who jumped in front of MY car lady." He couldn't believe it, this girl really was a nut ball.

"I DID NOT!"

"Yeah you did, but I have more important things to do then argue with a mental woman!" And with that he turned and headed back to his car.

"ME MAD! YOUR THE MENTAL ONE!" She screamed to his back.

"Look honey, take my advice, and watch where your going."

And with that Phillip climbed back into his car, and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nina walked out of the diner finally calmed down after her incounter with that jerk. She glanced around the parking lot and noticed that it was pretty deserted. Looking at her watch she realized it was alot later than she thought. She needed to get back to the hotel and get some sleep so she could get up early and develop the film she had tucked away in her pocket.

Pulling her keys out of her pocket she heard a sound from behind her and whirled around as a large figure came upon her. She had no time to scream as his hand crushed her mouth.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be Nina."

It was Nick. And looking behind him, she saw he had Antonio with him. How had they found her?

"You've caused us enough trouble, its time to go home."

_Over her deadbody._

She brought her foot down on his and elbowed him in the ribs in the next moment.

"You bitch!" Nick screamed while he withered in pain on the ground.

But she wasn't about to stick around.

She tried to make a run for it but didn't make it very far.

She felt Antonio's fist grab ahold of her hair, felt him tighten his fingers and pull back.

_Oh god, she wasnt going to make it._

Nick got up off the ground, and humbled towards them. He had murder in his eyes as he stopped in front of her.

She looked wildy around hoping tht someone ANYONE would come to her rescue and realized that it was not to be.

"Your going to pay for that!" Nick yelled at her as he backed handed her so hard she feel to her knees on the ground.

The last thing she remembered before her world faded into blackness was the taste of her own blood in her mouth.

_Where was she? Was she dead?_

She rolled over and winced in pain.

_Nope not dead, the dead feel no pain._

Her head ached and bringing her hand up, she discovered way. She had a huge gash on the side of her head and it was oozing blood.

Looking around she realized she was trapped in the trunk of a car.

How long had she been out?

But there was no time to think about anything, she had to get out before they stopped the car. It was her only chance. She fumbled around tell she found what she was looking for. The latch that would release the door. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for the jump, knowing it could very well end in her death.

And she jumped.

Phillip walked around the darkened park as he did most nights, thinking about the mess his life had become. Just a few months ago things had been perfect. He, Belle, Clarie, and the baby they were planning on making where a happy family. And all that changed, with one piece of paper, one DNA test, and someone messing around with their lives. He had to find out who was behind all this, who took everything away from him.

"Damn!" He stumbled over something. Something big.

_What the hell..._

He blinked twice before realizing what he was seeing was real.

_It was a person!_

He hunched down and carefully rolled them over...

_It was her!_

The girl who'd jumped in front of his car at the Brady Pub. She was a mess. Her whole upper body was covered in blood. What had happened to her? He looked for a pulse and finding one he whipped out his cellphone and dialed 911.

"This is Phillip Kiriakis, I'm in the Salem Downtown Park, and I need an ambulance right away."

He shut his phone and layed his jacket over the poor girl's body. Who had done this? And why? Hopefully she would live to tell the tale.


End file.
